


【icon/leyan】好梦一日游-云鱼与水

by sunmercury00



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, all言 - Freeform, 乐言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置了粉丝可见
Relationships: con言, 冷言
Kudos: 1





	【icon/leyan】好梦一日游-云鱼与水

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置了粉丝可见

《好梦一日游》

这完全是突发奇想，谢天宇打算把自己空出来仨小时留给卢崛，陪他玩儿陪他吃饭陪他吵吵闹闹，充当行走钱包。

他实在看不下去一个大男人垂头丧气、被直播间里闲言碎语击倒在地，登时生出一股子长兄的做派，要去义务支援这个小自己六岁看起来傻傻的弟弟。再有，平心而论，卢崛不说话不开心皱着眉时的样子，完全没有他拾掇一新、傻呵呵地笑时吸引人。没人不想和容光焕发的帅哥做朋友。

“想做什么？”谢天宇自己没车，就向俱乐部工作人员借了一辆，稳稳当当停在VG基地门口，看着长袖长裤帽檐压低的卢崛背着包坐上他的车。

“没什么想干的。”他想要横倒在后排，双脚还得着地，怎么摆姿势都不够舒服，索性又把自己磨磨蹭蹭地支棱起来，头发一团糟，“困死了。”

谢天宇看着后视镜转向，“困死了不如回去睡觉好喽。”

卢崛没搭理他。

“嗳，我怎么感觉你又不开心了。”他快速地回头看了一眼卢崛，像个呆立无神的大号玩偶，“要死了？”

卢崛听了他的话脖子一歪，脑袋斜靠在枕垫上、张开嘴、吐出半截舌头去贴嘴角、紧闭着眼睛，蔫蔫地回复，“是的，我死了。”

没到十秒钟，他又“耶嘿”一句，快要蹦跳起来、眼睛圆圆得亮起来、露出一排牙齿，“我又活辣！”

他说话还是他自己固有的那股子小南蛮子味儿，平翘舌先天地分不清，可声线亮堂可爱，听多了就无论如何都感觉出舒心的味道。谢天宇被他逗乐了，含混不清地骂了句什么，回头看了一眼、琢磨琢磨、又回头看了一眼，才放心地转过头去安心开车，“又卖什么萌。”

卢崛阿巴阿巴了半天、把自己激活成功，瘫在后座上玩手机，毫无耐心地刷刷刷，最后把耳机一摘，问谢天宇，“我、我长的很像女生吗？”

“不像。”

“是嘛。这些人真是够离谱的，马的，长得像女人都说出来了。”卢崛对着手机屏幕找了找自己的脸，抓了两下下巴上刚要冒出来的小胡茬，用手扑腾了几回头发，惆怅地戳了戳自己的黑眼圈，“唉，这黑眼圈。啧，丑了丑了。”

谢天宇边开车边笑，脑子过了一遍卢崛定妆照的性转图，基本就是加了个长头发、好看是挺好看，但基本轮廓还是个高个儿男生。

“真的离谱，TMD快要给我编个男朋友出来了。”卢崛认命地放下手机，拿手狠揉眼睛，“三角恋齁。至于吗这群人。我晕。”

“下车下车。开心点。”谢天宇把车停好，拉开安全带下车，见卢崛半天不动、只好自己把后车门打开，伸进去半个身子要把卢崛拽出来。

可他头昏脑胀撞上横栏，眼前一片浓厚的白雾，他骂了一句随即退后再俯身进去，惯性使然、他晃悠着几乎扑倒在卢崛身上。

两股湿热的鼻息近在咫尺之间，卢崛看着他的眼睛。

几乎是在瞬间，他想起了在首页上刷到过的，卢崛在滤镜下颜色红润的嘴唇，和展示饱满柔嫩的嘴唇的那些动作。他错开目光，他不敢看。

卢崛被他扯出来，帽子一戴又把自己遮挡得严严实实，“干什么啊。”

“吃饭。”谢天宇想来想去、安慰人的好办法仅此一条。

其实卢崛完全不饿。

“你想吃什么，点贵的。”谢天宇坐在他对面，室内装潢不错，色调温暖、音乐也舒缓，他开起了玩笑，“点啊。还是说你想让我给你点个外卖。”

卢崛愣了一下，撇着嘴哼声，“不敢点不敢点，这辈子不吃外卖了。”

这和谢天宇预期的反映不同，他下意识地变得温柔了些，“开玩笑的。你现在不会还不高兴吧。”

“没有。”卢崛冲他挤弄着眼睛咧开嘴一笑，“我生个什么气，要刷就让他们刷好了。”

“没有？”

“没有！”

谢天宇放下心来，他看卢崛又开始刷手机，把卢崛面前的盘子拿了过来，用他的刀叉细细切好，再原样放回，“没有就快吃。”

其实谢天宇也完全不饿，他在对面兴趣泛泛地拨弄了几下餐食，下意识地想要抽烟。实际上他的状况境遇也不十分良好，职业生涯末端的每一场比赛都比他想象的更难以忘却，从他进这一行开始就沾上了很多点对点的辱骂，那些从网络代号嘴里说出来的不用负责任的攻讦会带给选手多大影响、因人而异。

不抽烟时喉咙就会一阵干涩而发痒，他忍耐着这股驱使，抬头看卢崛。

卢崛低着头，认认真真地吃他切好的牛排，嚼啊嚼、整只腮帮子都鼓起来，就没见他咽下去。

谢天宇怀疑人是不是傻了，伸出手要去拍他的脑袋。手已经悬在半空中了，才发现被帽檐遮住的大半张脸下蜿蜿蜒蜒地出现了一道水珠，没有声音、静悄悄地滴在盘子里，还有的顺着喉结滚进衣服内里。卢崛

塞满食物的喉腔、正在压抑很多很多不合时宜、让他自己害羞又难过的呜咽。

他的手不知道该往哪里放，在空中荡悠一阵，最终放回了自己腿上，他不知道该说些什么、喉咙干痒，没有什么时候比这一刻更想抽烟。

无法控制地想起那些视频，说话黏黏糊糊、哼哼唧唧，拿腔作调、开玩笑的卢崛，戴着耳机，眼睛弯弯的嘴唇红红的、总是看镜头、像是和镜头那边的人对视。谢天宇觉得自己不仅是变态了、还是一个趁人之危的小人，一方面他顾及着这个好友弟弟的情绪、另一方面他异样的情绪在作祟、他隐秘地希望看到一个带着眼泪、可怜兮兮的、无助而脆弱的他，他确确实实无法控制地期盼在这样的纠结中印证自己难以诉说的欲望。

所以他也是一个坏人。还是说每个人、又尤其是每个男人，都隐秘地对漂亮的瓷瓶动过使其产生裂缝的心思。这个话题无论如何都让他产生一阵恍惚，在相当长的一段时间里，和其他所有乱七八糟的破事，狠狠地勒住了他的心。

这样的心思，在江边的围栏上倚靠，一侧是阴天下脉脉流淌不知去往何方的江水，一侧是卢崛的呼吸声；一侧是逝者如斯夫、一侧是浑热的鼻息不舍昼夜。迢迢的江水看不见尽头，人类这种复杂生物的心思也看不到尽头。

谢天宇语塞，就和着湍急的水声，干瘪地说道，“别哭。”

其实卢崛早没有再流一滴眼泪，也许是水流在谢天宇心里流淌，所以他昼夜之间都在幻听。

卢崛明确地告诉他，“哭个屁，我没哭。”

“被再多人骂，也不能影响我自己的生活。”

“我跟朋友怎么样关这群弔人什么事，管这么多，怎么不替老子打比赛去。”

谢天宇还是干瘪瘪地应了一句，他从侧边看到了卢崛红红的眼睛、黑眼圈十分顽强。

“唉，但是也有我自己的问题。我再也不可能做出来这种狗事情了，就像小孩似的，你懂吗，就那种面前有一堆条例啊规则啊什么的，但是我不开心就以为自己天下最大，谁都得顺着我来。”

“唉艹。确实挺傻逼的。”

“嗯。”谢天宇在他旁边轻轻地赞同。

老实讲、这不是他心里真真正正向往的那个方向，潜意识里的本能、冲动、欲望，指使着他想看到脆弱的瘦弱的依附巢穴的卵、他能毫不犹豫地展开自己的羽翼、即使牢牢地费心地笼罩一辈子也无所谓。

他想起很多年少时的颜色故事，一群男孩子们聚在一起、看着西西里葱郁的绿叶子下走过的那个美丽圣洁而又丰满的女人、目光交织下剥落了她的衣衫，忽闪忽闪急促的眨眼间隙，男孩由衷地期盼看到天使堕入泥沼、臣服于强力的漩涡；或是在手起手落的脱力间隙，在释放过后的喘息中，看着影片里动作的漂亮女孩，带着三分调侃的意味，感慨她们误入歧途、相互调笑表达三秒钟的惋惜。

难以说明的男性本质的欲望，肮脏又邪恶，却因为是宇宙肇始的本能，而带着一切美好神秘的色彩。

“这样是不是太复杂了。”“我不是思想家。”谢天宇在心里轰鸣。

晦明之际，水天一色皆是灰蒙蒙的色彩，水流受引力、风向、也时不时受人类命运的安排而湍急流转。身后的街灯照了起来，连带着通明的大厦、汇入明亮色块的车流。四面八方都是声响。  
可卢崛，他为什么要在这个时刻喘息。

他为什么要亮起他的眼睛、为什么要亮起他的一盏灯，为什么要这么显眼、这么鲜活，从所有灰蒙蒙的情感中凸显出来，无时无刻地发出热量。

卢崛他在所有的声响里，最为清晰和灼热，从头到脚都一致地明亮起来，带着男孩子的幼稚无畏、又有着逐渐成熟起来的深刻轮廓，带着柔软又强韧的线条。他的嘴唇被唾液沾湿，饱满地闪着光、像成熟软烂要滴落汁水的桃肉。

遵从本能。

遵从他自己。

是整个世界、整个宇宙在给他下达指令，谢天宇揽住他的后颈，在漫天的水色与风声里，唇齿交碰、吮吸舔弄，几近虔诚地触碰。

他快要不敢看卢崛的表情，听见急促的呼吸声就快要了他的命。

他快要叹息，喑哑地试探，“我有机会吗。”

上帝、佛祖、所有的东南亚神明、或者唯物主义的信仰都不会叫他尝试去逼迫一个十八岁的青年，他们像受惊的松鼠、即刻就想横穿庭院、回到树上。

到头来还是要谢天宇自己去攥住那只手，把它扣在自己的胸膛上，一字一句地阐述着，“我想要一个机会。”

“你能不能给我一个机会。”

他用另一只手去探卢崛的胸膛，万分庆幸的是，原来那里也有一团火，正被人肆意放纵。

“现在我是不是有这个机会了。”

谢天宇问出口。随后两个人在杂乱的声响中接吻，也像在舆火席卷的山林中、抵死地一片温柔。

END.


End file.
